Et j'aimerai la mort
by BriTril
Summary: On a parfois besoin d'une vie pour comprendre. Et si Scorpius, Auror indépendant de son état, faisait face à une affaire sur laquelle il aurait préféré ne jamais tomber ? Plus que les aléas de son métier, l'homme devra faire face à ses chamboulements intérieurs et ses craintes les plus profondes. Il n'est pas toujours bon d'aimer.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction, j'espère vous donner envie de la lire._

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que j'ai écris cette histoire dans un cadre particulier, avec des personnages et un thème imposé. Ce thème, c'est le "Policier". Je n'étais pas très enthousiasme à l'idée d'écrire ce genre d'histoire, car le genre policier et moi ne sommes pas amis. Cela s'en ressentira sûrement dans l'intrigue et je tiens à m'en excuser. Mais malgré cela, ce fut un réel plaisir d'écrire ces mots ! C'était même passionnant, je ne regrette rien. Je souhaite que vous ressentiez cette passion au travers de mes mots._

 _Elle fait exactement quatre chapitres. Mais rassurez-vous, ce sont quatre chapitres plus ou moins long. Ils sont tous écrits, il ne manque que ma relecture. vous aurez donc tout en temps et en heure. Je publierai rapidement, sûrement chaque semaine. Cela se décidera une fois que j'aurais vu si le chapitre un est apprécié. Et dans tous les cas, je finirai par la publier entièrement, cela ne sert à rien de laisser une histoire sans fin. C'est un sacrilège._

 _Disclaimer_ _: l'univers et certain personnages appartiennent entièrement à J.K Rowling._

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

 _/_

 _/_

 **\- Chapitre I -**

La ville de Paris, siège des passionnés de la beauté architecturale. Une ville de lumière et de joie, rassemblant la population élégante que formait les français. Aujourd'hui, la ville était silencieuse. Les bâtiments, d'ordinaire si resplendissant dans leur beau mélange de modernité et de conservation, étaient mornes et gris. Au-dessus de la ville, une couverture de nuages. Le ciel ne bougeait plus, immobile dans cette masse sombre, plongeant la ville dans une inquiétude sordide. De temps à autre, un éclair zébrait le ciel, le séparant en deux sous la force de son éclat. Alors le tonnerre donnait de sa voix, un bruit sourd provenant des profondeurs du ciel, résonnant en coeur avec les vibrations de la Terre. La ville semblait ainsi prise en coupe entre deux forces incontrôlables de la nature, si fragile.

Paris semblait morne, Paris semblait silencieuse et pathétique, sous la force des éléments. La pluie diluvienne ne faisait qu'amplifier l'obscurité du ciel, l'eau plaçait la ville dans une brume plus épaisse encore, malmenant le bitume sans fin. Sur le sol dur, entre les bâtiments et les monuments, hier encore si brillants, quelques rescapés de la nuit, Parisiens et autres, arpentaient sans fin les rues silencieuses. Les quelques hommes ou femmes sursautaient au passage bruyant d'un véhicule, au bruit strident d'une alarme ou d'une porte qui claque. Il est certain que les rues de Paris tremblaient sous la sensation électrique de l'air ambiant. Ou alors était-ce la pression du jour qui, planant sur l'horaire de chacun, plongeait la ville dans l'inquiétude viscéral de ne pas voir la lumière du jour accompagnant l'habituel levé du soleil ? Point de rayon de soleil, point de lumière illuminant les nuages de sa couleur de feu. Aujourd'hui, Paris resterait sombre, le soleil n'avait pas sa place dans le ciel obscur.

Un homme blond, ici au coin de la rue, traversait les routes, filait sous les lampadaires lumineux, sans ne jamais s'arrêter. Il avançait sans ralentir, traversant la foule qui semblait s'écarter sur son passage. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, la population parisienne le laissait fendre la masse compact qu'ils formaient, s'éloignant sans y prendre garde, puis reprenant leur place sans sourciller. Il semblait avoir un contrôle absolu sur la foule, il ne se laissait pas frôler, toucher, bousculer. Tout comme les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient autour de lui, dessinant la forme fine et élancée de son corps, sans ne jamais parcourir sa peau blafarde. Il était inatteignable.

Dans l'obscurité de la foule et de la ville, il se démarquait facilement. Au milieu des cadres Parisiens munient de leur costume-cravate sombre et de l'air renfrogné du bougre pressé, parmi les femmes au regard fixé sur l'horizon, l'homme portait ses cheveux blond, presque blanc, tirés vers l'arrière. Cela en parfait accord avec la longue cape argenté qui recouvrait son corps. Il était comme une étoile dans la masse sombre et épaisse du ciel, de la foule déshumanisée. Il se tenait droit, ne détournant pas son regard d'acier de son objectif : le bout de la rue qu'il traversait.

Ce matin était un matin comme les autres. Chacun se dirigeait vers son but, son travail : les grandes tours d'affaires attendaient leurs employés. Soudain, la foule cessa de s'affairer, semblant attendre quelque chose. Les véhicules défilaient les uns après les autres dans un bruit assourdissant. Le blond' ne se sentait pas atteint par cette pression, il attendait lui aussi, calme. Comme la pluie, le bruit n'était pas présent autour de lui. Il sourit doucement en sentant la foule se presser soudainement. La route avait cessé d'accueillir les étranges véhicules d'acier pour permettre aux dizaines de parisiens de traverser le bitume en sécurité pour prendre la direction du quartier d'affaire.

"Les gens sont si pressés", pensa l'homme à la cape argenté. Lui, natif londonien, connaissait cette effervescence secouant les grandes villes. Laissant la foule le dépasser, ignorant les quelques péquenauds qui changeaient de direction sans en avoir conscience lorsqu'ils le frôlaient, il longea la route sans la traverser jusqu'à atteindre une bouche d'égout. Ignorant les klaxons et la pluie, il s'arrêta sur le couvercle de fonte et se tint immobile dans l'étrange obscurité de ce jour naissant. Un regard affûté aurait peut-être aperçu quelque chose, l'accoutrement étrange de l'homme, le bâton sombre qu'il agrippait dans sa main, la barrière invisible qui semblait arrêter le bruit et les gens autour de l'homme. Mais les moldus, parisiens ou autre, n'avaient pas le regard affûté. Alors ils ne virent pas la bouche d'égout tourner sur elle même, amenant l'homme dans une danse infernale, puis s'enfoncer soudainement dans le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Ils ne virent pas tout cela, tout comme aucun ne se souviendrait avoir regardé l'homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc.

La plaque s'était enfoncée profondément dans le sol. Pourtant, l'homme fut soudainement illuminé par un puissant rayon de soleil qui le réchauffa instantanément. Loin était la ville sombre et humide, ici n'était que chaleur et couleur. Les grandes fenêtres offraient aux deux pièces une vue imprenable sur le ciel immensément bleu et la ville illuminée, semblant veiller sur la multitude de parisiens qui marchaient des centaines de mètres plus bas. Ils étaient tous recouvert de parapluies et d'imperméables, dans un beau contraste avec le temps resplendissant que les fenêtres magiques permettaient à l'homme de voir. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le bout de la pièce où un bureau massif faisait face aux grandes baies vitrées. Il se débarrassa de sa baguette après avoir annulé les sortilèges repousse-moldu et d'imperméabilité, et enlevé sa cape argenté. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers une bibliothèque, une porte claqua derrière lui. L'homme se retourna, et sourit machinalement au grand homme qui venait de sortir de la seconde pièce :

« Nate, bonjour, » lui dit-il de sa voix chaude tout en en sortant de la bibliothèque une pochette cartonnée. « Nous avons quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? »

« Bonjour, » lui répondit la voix tremblante de Nate.

Son employé, collègue et ami était d'une nature nerveuse, mais l'homme ne connaissait pas de personne plus déterminé que lui.

« Pas encore, mais le Bureau nous contacte encore pour nous refiler des dossiers. Je leur ai dit que nous n'étions pas de ceux qui ramassent la bouse de dragons des autres. Comme tu m'avais dit de dire, Scorpius. » se sentit obligé de rajouter l'homme nerveux.

Scorpius sourit en entendant cela. Ce que lui disait Nate était loin d'être surprenant : le Bureau se déchirait pour avoir ses talents, et lui les rejetait sans cesse. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte son travail.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec son collègue, il laissa ce dernier retourner dans la pièce adjacente à la sienne -celle qui accueillait tout ceux avec qui il travaillait- et s'assit à son bureau.

« Je te ramène quelque chose, Scorpius ? »

La voix de Nate bouscula si brusquement l'homme de ses pensées qu'il releva rapidement la tête et grimaça lorsque sa nuque craqua. Ignorant la moue contrit de son collègue, il le détailla dans l'évident désir de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes, lorsqu'il remarqua le vieux blouson en cuir dont s'était revêtit Nate, qu'il compris que ce dernier sortait déjeuner. L'habitude qu'avait l'homme nerveux de s'habiller en moldu laissait Scorpius perplexe. Venant d'une famille composé uniquement de sorciers, il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'intérêt de se fondre dans la masse des moldus en s'habillant comme eux alors qu'il existait des sortilèges pouvant troubler leur perception. Un jour, il avait demandé au jeune brun l'intérêt de cela, et ce dernier lui avait répondu : "j'aime la mode moldue, alors autant m'habiller comme eux lorsque je vais là-bas. Après tout, c'est aussi mon monde". Scorpius n'avait pas compris. Ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Il ne lui avait plus parlé de cela, le laissant faire ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Lui ne cessait de porter ses longues robes sorcières de riche qualité et de jeter des sortilèges à tout va pour se promener comme bon lui semblait dans les rues de Londres ou de Paris.

Revenant au présent, l'homme donna une réponse négative à son collègue qui l'attendait et le regarda s'en aller. Aujourd'hui, malgré le temps sombre et la pluie, il ne souhaitait pas rester enfermé dans son bureau. L'atmosphère autour de lui était électrique, et les fenêtres magiques n'enlevaient en rien le sentiment désagréable qui l'abritait. *Ce doit être la pluie*, se dit-il en se levant. Il récupéra sa chaude cape et après un coup de baguette vers ses dossiers éparpillés, il quitta le bureau nouvellement rangé.

Le sortilège qu'il lança sur les fenêtres ensoleillés lui apprit que le Soleil factice était réellement factice : à l'extérieur, le torrent de la pluie s'abattait impitoyablement sur le sol goudronné de la ville. Se préparant au déluge, Scorpius s'abrita sous les sortilèges adéquat.

Son apparition soudaine, au beau milieu du trottoir, ne dérangea aucunement le flot de moldu qui s'échappait de ce qu'ils appelaient métro. Scorpius renifla avec dédain, posant un regard interrogatif sur cette masse compacte qui s'entassait dans des tubes mécaniques. Il était hors de question qu'il monte dedans, il fit le choix de faire le trajet à pied. L'air lui ferait du bien.

Les rues qu'il traversait ne lui restait pas à l'esprit. La brise humide le rassérénait, et son regard acier se faisait de moins en moins dur, ses épaules se détendaient et il se permit même un léger sourire lorsqu'il croisa un sorcier parisien camouflé sous un déguisement fort mal approprié pour l'époque. D'un pas guilleret, fendant impitoyablement la foule, il se rapprochait de son but, et en était heureux. Son travail le passionnait, mais il aimait s'en échapper. Il y avait de cela plusieurs années, lors de son arrivée dans la ville Française, il avait découvert cette merveilleuse boulangerie. N'étant pas habitué à trouver sa nourriture chez les moldu, il avait été bien étonné en goûtant ce sandwich sucré-salé. Il avait aimé, et Merlin seul savait combien cela était étonnant ! Cela lui avait permis d'adopter plus facilement le rythme français, et il était dorénavant bien loin de regretter son cher pays.

L'homme s'arrêta si soudainement que cette étrange femme à l'horrible cardigan vert bouteille l'aurait bousculé, si seulement elle faisait partie du monde sorcier. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, le sortilège se contenta d'agir sur la femme qui fit un écart exagéré sur la gauche, rentrant dans la même occasion dans un jeune homme bougonnant. Mais Scorpius ne vit pas tout cela. Son regard gris était fixé sur une devanture de magasin d'un jaune criard, presque désagréable à voir. Mais le parfum qui s'échappait de la boulangerie était une euphorie, pour les papilles de l'homme au cheveux blonds. Il ferma les yeux et respira longuement, dans un geste habituel, presque rituel. L'odeur le ramena des années en arrière, elle s'accompagnait toujours de la même image : celle de cet enfant aux cheveux presque blanc, riant aux éclats aux mots de son ami. Près d'eux, une magnifique femme souriait tendrement. Le souvenir était teinté de nostalgie, mais si la tristesse était et serait toujours présente, la douleur qui l'avait accompagné s'était depuis longtemps apaisée dans le coeur de Scorpius. Il avait accepté la mort de sa mère.

Affichant maintenant un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage pâle, Scorpius s'avançait pour assouvir l'intense désir qu'il ressentait à l'idée de tenir entre ses mains cette merveille qui ravissait son palais à chaque déjeuner. Il salivait d'avance. Il allait entrer dans la boulangerie, quand soudainement, une voix grave brisa le cocon de silence dans lequel il se prélassait :

« Scorpius ? Nom d'un magyar, si je savais que tu trainais dans le coin, je serais venu te trouver ! »

Le coeur de Scorpius se souleva étrangement à l'entente de cette voix. Il avait tellement de sortilège autour de lui qu'il n'était pas possible qu'une personne puisse ne serait-ce que le sentir. Il n'y avait qu'une explication à cela : la voix appartenait à un sorcier. Hésitant entre ressentir de la frustration de ne pouvoir contenter sa faim et se trouver curieux de découvrir celui qui le connaissait dans cette ville étrangère, le trentenaire se retourna dans un coup de cape vers la source du bruit. Et il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver ce qu'il trouva.

Devant lui, ignorant superbement les moldus qui s'étonnaient de le voir parler seul, se tenait un homme imposant malgré sa taille moyenne. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le sourire de Scorpius se fit plus grand encore, tandis que ses yeux gris prenaient une teinte plus lumineuse. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait le visage froissé de rides, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la profondeur de son regard océan, la même que lors de leur rencontre. Le vieillard était trapu et étrangement il paraissait toujours aussi fort et puissant. Le coeur de Scorpius s'emballa alors qu'un sentiment qui ne lui était que rarement connu pris emprise sur lui : la gêne. Un sentiment fort désagréable qui le fit soudainement sentir plus petit, moins fort. Mais il se secoua bien vite, et bientôt il ne resta qu'une joie immense dans son coeur.

« Le temps n'a-t-il donc pas d'emprise sur vous, Charlie ? » sourit Scorpius. « Ou est-ce seulement vos gènes de Weasley qui vous permettent de garder vos cheveux roux ? »

En effet, le prénommé Charlie Weasley avait beau montrer un visage d'homme mûr, il n'avait pas de cheveux blanc ou gris recouvrant son crâne. Il avait la même chevelure depuis ses jeunes années : une masse de cheveux roux éparpillé sur sa tête, ne détonnant étonnement pas avec son visage ridé de vieil homme. Cela lui donnait un air hors du temps. A moins que ce ne soit Scorpius qui le lui attribue ?

Le grand éclat de rire chaleureux de Charlie le ramena des années en arrière, une nouvelle fois. Il n'était qu'un jeune garçon lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. En vacances en Roumanie avec son père, après le décès de sa mère, il avait absolument tenu à visiter cette réserve connue mondialement. Il se souvenait encore du regard brillant de cet homme, lorsque son lui enfant s'était exclamé : " Un jour, j'apprivoiserais un dragon moi aussi !". L'homme, Charlie, avait gentillement sourit puis s'était accroupi près de lui en ignorant son père. "Petit", avait-il dit, "un dragon ne s'apprivoise pas. Au mieux, tu peux espérer que le dragon t'accepte auprès de lui, mais l'apprivoiser ?". Il avait alors rit sous les yeux ébahis du petit Scorpius puis : "Jamais tu n'aurais l'idée de faire ça".

Scorpius avait accepté la proposition de Charlie de visiter avec lui la Réserve, et son père n'avait pas pu le lui refuser. Il les avait suivit tant bien que mal alors que les deux parlaient sans fin de dragon. Mais Scorpius avait toujours été persuadé que son père avait apprécié cette rencontre. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas autorisé à le voir régulièrement, n'est-ce pas ?

« …si sarcastique hein ? Comme ton père ! Pourquoi t'es en France, Scorpius ? »

Scorpius se secoua en attendant la voix grave de son vieil ami. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au passé, cette rencontre était trop surprenante pour qu'il n'en profite pas.

Il souria amicalement lorsque le roux lui donna un coup viril sur l'épaule en le regardant affectueusement.

« C'est le boulot. Je devrais vous retourner la question, aux dernières nouvelles vous habitez encore en Roumanie. »

« Et j'habite encore en Roumanie, » s'exclama Charlie en évitant un passant pressé « mais j'ai eu envie de profiter de ma retraite. Je suis heureux de te revoir, tu as bien vieilli. »

Scorpius ria et s'empressa de rappeler à l'homme roux qu'il avait près de deux fois son âge.

Alors que la discussion s'enchaînait naturellement, les yeux scrutateurs de l'homme aux cheveux presque blancs remarquèrent rapidement que si lui-même était invisible aux yeux des moldus, ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie. Les clients de la boulangerie, celle dans laquelle Scorpius n'avait pu entrer, les regardaient de plus en plus étrangement. Ou plutôt, ils regardaient Charlie, qui devait -à leurs yeux- parler seul dans la rue. Soucieux de ne pas éveiller l'attention des moldus, Scorpius décida d'amener Charlie ailleurs. Il reviendrait dans sa boulangerie un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, la rencontre avec son vieil ami était plus importante que tout et il n'avait qu'une envie : s'asseoir devant un café et discuter des heures durant avec le Weasley. Scorpius ne connaissait personne de plus intéressant que lui. Il connaissait un nombre incroyable de choses différentes, les dragons n'étaient qu'une faible partie de sa connaissance.

Les deux hommes prirent sur eux pour ne parler que de banalités sur le chemin, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers une rue attenante pour s'installer dans un café bondé.

Assis à une table, l'un à côté de l'autre sous une épaisse couche de sortilèges d'intimité, anti-moldu, et de camoufflement, Charlie et Scorpius avaient cessés de parler. Leurs mains étaient respectivement enroulés autour d'un chocolat chaud recouvert d'une couche exagérément épaisse de chantilly et d'un café court noir. Un choix aussi opposé que l'était leur comportement : si Charlie était affalé sur sa chaise, parfaitement à l'aise, Scorpius perdait l'aisance qui semblait l'animer habituellement. L'homme, anormalement intimidé, levait son regard à intervalle régulier sur le vieux sorcier, ne semblant pas croire à sa présence. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, malgré un échange assidu de hibou.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Scorpius avait toujoursété intimidé par cet homme bien plus âgé que lui, qui avait pourtant fini par devenir un ami proche. En sa présence, le Malefoy se sentait facilement timide et peu sûr de lui, et ces sentiments se battaient avec l'amitié profonde et l'admiration qu'il avait pour cet homme cultivé, chaleureux et puissant. Oui, Scorpius Malefoy, qui avaient vécu moult aventure lors de sa scolarité, qui avait vécu des choses affligeantes alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, qui était connu des services des différents Ministères Européens, ce Scorpius était intimidé par Charlie Weasley, célèbre dragonologiste à la retraite.

« Alors, pourquoi Paris, Charlie ? » demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée brûlante de café.

« J'ai des amis qui habitent dans le coin, » répondit Charlie, posant ses yeux bleus sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. « Ca faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu alors me voilà. Mais si j'avais su que tu étais là, je serais resté plus longtemps. »

« Et je vous aurait obligé à le faire ! » sourit Scorpius. « Quand repartez-vous, mon vieil ami ? »

« Hum, dans quelques jours je présume. »

« Ca nous laisse du temps ! »

Adossé à sa chaise, un sourire continuellement posé sur son visage ridé, Charlie ne quittait pas des yeux le trentenaire qui lui faisait face. Le Petit, comme il aimait l'appeler, lui avait manqué. Scorpius était une bouffée d'air frais pour le vieil homme qu'il était, il avait toujours apprécié cela. Il avait été un jeune garçon curieux et aventurier et dorénavant, il avait devant lui un homme compétent et passionné. Oui, Scorpius était un homme bien.

« Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, Petit, » dit-il, et, jugeant Scorpius de haut en bas, il rajouta : « tu sembles aller bien, les affaires marchent ? »

« Elles marchent, » confirma-t-il. « C'est calme en ce moment, même si le Bureau me demande de plus en plus… »

« Tu sais qu'ils aiment travailler avec toi, tu vois les choses qu'ils ne parviennent pas à voir. Tu devrais te sentir flatté de leurs demandes, et en accepter quelques-une si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te relèguent au rang de vulgaire informateur, » le taquina le vieux roux.

« Charlie ! Ce n'est pas ce que je suis, vous le savez, » s'enflamma Scorpius. Il haïssait qu'on dénigre son travail. « Je fais du bien meilleur boulot que la plupart des Aurors, français ou anglais confondus ! »

L'homme aux cheveux presque blancs se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était penché sur la table, se rapprochant de Charlie sous le coup de la passion. Etonné, il se recula lorsque le vieil homme éclata brusquement de rire. Puis, regardant son ami rire grassement, il se fustigea mentalement : il le connaissait, il savait que l'homme avait fait cela pour le faire réagir. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsque Scorpius ne comprenait pas et qu'il refusait de changer d'avis. Cependant, Scorpius n'avait plus quatorze ans, et Charlie n'était plus son mentor. Le travail était une question sensible pour le Malefoy, puisqu'il avait fait de sa passion son métier. Il avait tout donné pour son travail, allant jusqu'à quitter son pays et ses amis. Charlie le savait.

Scorpius soupira et offrit tout de même un sourire à son ami, lorsque celui-ci cessa de rire.

« Petit, » chuchota Charlie de sa voix grave de vieillard, « je sais que tu es le meilleur, j'en ai jamais douté ! »

« Alors pourquoi voulez-vous que j'aille sous les ordres de ces…»

« Je ne veux pas ! » s'exclama le roux, « il en est hors de question ! Tu travailles bien mieux seul, ou avec l'aide de ce… Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? » demanda Charlie en faisant référence au collègue de Scorpius.

« Nate. Il n'apprécierait pas de savoir que vous oubliez toujours son prénom, depuis le temps que je vous en parle. »

« La vieillesse, » s'affligea Charlie d'un air dramatique avant de reprendre sérieusement : « les Aurors ne savent pas à quel point tu es meilleur qu'eux. Je dis juste qu'il est bon de les avoir dans son camp, de temps à autre. »

« Vous avez peut-être raison, » concéda Scorpius en soupirant. « Enfin, vous viendrez au cabinet ? Vous ne l'avez jamais visité celui-ci. »

Le roux sourit de toutes ses dents, en écoutant son ami. Il laissa les secondes défiler en prenant le temps d'avaler une longue rasade de son chocolat chaud. Puis, s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche il dit :

« Peut-être, si j'ai le temps. J'ai encore pas mal de visite à faire sur Paris et aux alentours, à vrai dire. »

« Très bien, » dit Scorpius, cachant habilement sa déception. « Comment va Tömör ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, souriant largement au souvenir de la belle dragonne de son ami.

Charlie, qui s'amusait à remuer le liquide encore présent dans sa tasse, leva la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les yeux bleus du vieillard s'était légèrement obscurcie. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Il sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, mais força ses yeux à ne pas quitter le visage de Charlie. Ce dernier le surprit en lui souriant doucement. Scorpius lui rendit son sourire, bien que toujours surpris par la réaction de l'autre homme.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai dit quelque chose d… »

« Non, » l'interrompit Charlie en l'affublant d'une oeillade amusé. « Non. Je suis juste surpris, peu de personne me demande de ses nouvelles ! Elle va bien, bien qu'elle soit fatigué. » Charlie porta sa tasse à sa bouche avant de la poser. Il avait oublié qu'elle était vide. « Et Blize ? Toujours aussi sûr de lui ? »

Scorpius grogna à l'entente du nom de son hibou. Celui-ci était un sacré phénomène. Alors qu'il prenait une gorgée dans sa propre tasse, Scorpiusne pus s'empêcher de sonder son ami du regard, à la recherche d'un indice. Mais rien ne laisser entrevoir ce qu'il avait cru voir, les yeux de l'homme était toujours de la même teinte et il regardait joyeusement autour de lui, se moquant allègrement de l'animal de son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche, interrompant ainsi Charlie et commença à défendre son ingrat hibou. Mais soudainement, le recoin obscur du café dans lequel ils avaient pris place s'illumina d'une lumière vive.

Mû par des années d'expérience, Scorpius se leva brusquement en dégainant sa baguette magique. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que Charlie avait fait de même. Devant eux, la boule lumineuse grossissait de plus en plus, semblant haper l'obscurité autour d'elle. Elle se transforma, petit à petit, en un animal trop informe pour être reconnu. Alors seulement, Scorpius baissa sa baguette en faisant signe à Charlie de faire de même. Il n'y avait aucun danger, il s'agissait seulement d'un patronus, celui de Nate. L'homme ferma les yeux, recevant le message de son collègue : "Tu dois rentrer, on a une affaire. C'est… Enfin, ramène toi !".

Et la lumière disparue, aussi simplement qu'elle était arrivé, laissant les deux compères dans un silence étonné.

Charlie, qui s'était ressaisi, s'approcha de l'autre homme et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le regard d'acier qui se tourna vers lui était emplit de questionnement et d'étonnement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Petit ? »

« Un message de Nate, » dit Scorpius en souriant avec dépit. « Apparemment on a une affaire. Il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui ! »

« Le boulot est sans pitié, Scorp', » rit Charlie. « C'est urgent ? »

« Ca avait l'air, oui, » dit le blond en enfilant sa cape. « Il ne m'a pas donné de détail, mais il a l'air pressé. Je ferais mieux d'y retourner... , » rajouta-t-il sur ton hésitant.

« Bien sûr que tu dois y retourner ! » s'exclama son ami. « Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu auras le temps, on se voit avant que je ne parte. »

Après avoir convenu de se revoir bientôt, les deux hommes payèrent leur consommation et sortirent ensemble du café, retrouvant bon gré mal gré la pluie et le mauvais temps. L'un devant transplaner et l'autre préférant les transports moldu, ils se séparèrent rapidement : Scorpius donna une étreinte viril à son ami et mentor à laquelle ce dernier répondit, toujours en riant, avant de quitter les lieux en sifflotant. Grimaçant, l'homme blond le regarda s'éloigner, cet homme trapu à la chevelure de feu, à peine courbé par l'âge, qui s'enfonça dans un métro parisien sans crainte. Il aurait tant aimé passer plus de temps avec lui. Cette rencontre lui laissera une sensation douce-amère pendant les jours qui suivront. C'était toujours ainsi avec Charlie. Son aura semblait haper les gens, il avait un charisme qui impressionnait toujours Scorpius.

Prenant soin de vérifier qu'il était camouflé par ses sortilèges, Scorpius transplana dans un _Crak !_ retentissant.

Il réapparut sur la bouche d'égout qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau. Sans perdre de temps, il agita sa baguette et l'instant suivant, il se trouvait face à un Nate plus nerveux que d'habitude. Scorpius lança un regard agacé à son collègue, bien que celui-ci ne soit en rien responsable de l'arrêt brutal de ses retrouvailles avec Charlie. A grand pas, il s'avança dans son bureau en accrochant sa cape au porte manteau, près de celle du brun. Puis, soupirant en voyant que ce dernier le suivait sans parler, il s'adossa contre son bureau et planta ses yeux d'acier dans ceux couleur chocolat de son collègue.

« Que se passe-t-il, Nate ? »

« Le Bureau m'a contacté et… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Scorpius. « J'espère que tu n'as rien accepté d'eux ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à travailler avec ces incompétent ni à… »

« Scorpius ! » l'interrompit Nate qui ignora les joues gonflées de son ami et patron. « Scorpius, ils ont besoin de nous cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'objets obscurs que je ne sais quel moldu pourrait se procurer. »

Scorpius se força à respirer calmement en entendant ces mots. Il avait été virulent, mais il avait vite compris qu'il fallait l'être avec le Bureau.

« Ils ont insistés, » continua Nate. « Tu sais qu'ils n'insistent jamais. »

« Oui, je sais. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de nous ? » soupira Malefoy.

« Et bien… »

Nate hésitait. Nate était nerveux, mais il n'hésitait jamais. Il savait parler à Scorpius, allant droit au fait et n'hésitant pas à dire les choses comme elles l'étaient. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il, se demanda l'homme blond en soulevant ses paupières, posant un regard scrutateur sur son collègue.

« Nate. »

Ce dernier leva un regard nerveux sur son patron et soupira soudainement, comme si expirer tout l'air de ses poumons l'aidait à dire ce qu'il devait dire. Il regarda sans un mot Scorpius se déplacer vers lui et lui attraper l'avant bras, qu'il serra dans un geste amical.

« Nate, que peut-il bien se passer ? » demanda Scorpius, haïssant l'agacement qu'il entendait dans sa voix.

« Cela fait des jours qu'ils sont sur l'affaire, » souffla Nate. « Ils disent que c'est horrible et qu'ils ne trouvent pas d'indices, rien pour les mettre sur la piste d'une réponse. Et…, » hésita une nouvelle fois Nate. « Et ils m'ont dit que c'était d'une violence inouïe… La dernière fois que nous avons travaillé sur une affaire semblable, Scorpius, c'était lors de la Récidive. »

Le sang de Scorpius se gela dans ses veines à l'entente de ces mots. Bouche bée, il regardait Nate, et sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur l'avant bras du brun qui ne dit rien, comprenant la surprise et l'horreur du blond.

« La Récidive ? » répéta Scorpius, blanc.

"La Récidive" était le nom d'une sombre affaire qu'il avait mené au début de sa carrière, la plus difficile. Non parce qu'ils avaient difficilement trouvé le coupable, mais bien parce qu'il avait vu des choses qui l'avaient marqués pour toujours. Son travail n'était pas des plus facile, ni des plus sécurisé. Il avait fait face à toute sorte de voyous, de criminels de bas étages, de voleurs. Il côtoyait la violence et la peur, mais depuis la fin de la Guerre, les meurtres étaient rares dans le monde sorcier. "La Récidive" était une affaire de meurtre, de mage noir et d'horreur. Il avait mis de nombreux mois à se remettre et à rêver des corps mutilés et rouge de sang. Il n'avait jamais oublié. Scorpius ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser les souvenirs. Il apprécia la main de Nate qui se posa sur la sienne.

Une affaire semblable à la Récidive ? Cela voulait dire meurtres, ou pire encore. Scorpius sentait déjà ses entrailles se retourner, la colère enflammer ses veines. Malgré son métier, il haïssait la violence.

« Dis-moi, » dit-il froidement à Nate,plantant son regard d'acier dans le sien.

Nate était aussi blanc que lui, ce qui jurait avec sa chevelure brune et son teint habituellement hâlé. Il tremblait légèrement.

« Un meurtre. De provenance sorcière à coup sûr, » murmura Nate. « Mais il y aurait la présence de violence physique. D'après le bureau, le corps a été retrouvé dans.. »

« Dans quoi, Nate ? » dit Scorpius d'une voix dans timbre.

« Dans des défections de dragons… »

Des yeux étonnés se levèrent sur Nate. La technique était peu commune, mais Scorpius devina rapidement que le corps serait difficilement identifiable. Il soupira en se frottant les yeux, se préparant mentalement à des jours voire des semaines d'horreur.

« Je suppose qu'on va devoir aller au Bureau… »

Il s'écarta de Nate pour remettre sa cape.

« Attends, Scorpius… »

L'homme blond se retourna presque avec crainte, n'aimant pas le ton qu'avait pris la voix de son ami.

« Quoi ? »

« Le corps, ils ne l'ont pas identifié. Mais c'est inévitablement celui d'un jeune enfant. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que vous en êtes arrivé au second chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis fière de vous._

 _Sachez que les choses vont s'enchaîner rapidement. Comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas une histoire destiner à la longueur. Il s'agit d'un moment, d'un_ _instantanée_ _. Un de ces instants de vie qui ne semble durer que peu de tempes. Et pourtant, ils ont un tel impact dans notre vie qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils durent depuis une_ _décennie_ _. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que sera cet instant; Peut-être que les choses ne sont pas là où on croit qu'elles sont._

 _J'ai mis longtemps à publier ce second chapitre, je vous l'accorde. Je pensais attendre la réaction des lecteurs, mais je commence à croire que celle-ci viendra avec le temps. Je préfère offrir cette histoire que de la garder pour moi. En espérant que la rapidité inhabituelle ne vous effraie pas._

 _Disclaimer : l'univers et certain personnages appartiennent entièrement à J.K Rowling._

 _Dans l'attente de vous lire,_

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 **/**

 **/**

 **\- Chapitre II -**

« Ces abrutis se pavanent alors qu'ils ne savent rien ! » s'énerva Scorpius.

Son air colérique en aurait effrayé plus d'un, mais Nate resta droit devant son ami, se refusant à quitter des yeux ce regard d'acier qui le foudroyait. En son fort intérieur, l'homme brun soupira. Il connaissait ce scénario par coeur, il savait que cela allait se passer ainsi. Naïvement, il avait cru que son collègue avait laissé derrière lui ces querelles d'enfants.

Face à lui, Scorpius faisait les cent pas. Ainsi, il lui faisait penser à son jeune fils au caractère impétueux, qui n'hésitait pas à crier haut et fort qu'il n'était pas content. Pourtant, Nate seul savait combien Scorpius était loin d'être un gamin.

« S'il-te-plait, Scorpius, cesse dont de t'agiter ainsi ! Penses-tu qu'ils t'auraient appelés s'ils savaient tout de l'affaire ? »

« Je n'ai pas à faire tout le sale boulot ! C'est leur rôle de me rassembler les preuves pour que je sois le plus compétent possible lorsque j'arrive. Et arrête cette agaçante habitude, Nate ! »

Le-dît homme ne se laissa pas atteindre par les paroles de son supposé supérieur. Il inspira une grande bouffée du fin tube en papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, appréciant la fumée qui se répandait dans ses poumons. Scorpius avait une certaine difficulté à faire face à ses habitudes prises chez les moldus.

« Peu importe, ils se sont occupés de l'expertise de la scène de crime et du cadavre. C'est le sale boulot. Nous avons le meilleur, le plus palpitant. »

Nate écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier mis à cette disposition. Surveillant le blond du coin de l'oeil, il enfouit ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Les bourrasques de vents ne se lassaient pas de secouer Paris, ce matin.

« Ou peut-être que tu veux rester ici et attendre sagement qu'ils ne te retirent le commandement ? » sourit Nate, en se délectant de la surprise qui s'étala sur le visage pâle de son collègue.

« Ils ne le feront pas, » cracha l'homme de mauvaise foi. « Je suis apparemment leur dernier espoir. »

Scorpius avait repoussé leur arrivée au Bureau autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait feint se pencher sur le dossier de l'affaire _Dragon_ durant toute la journée de la veille, ne se souciant guère d'être attendu dans le repaire des Aurors. Une fois au Bureau, la matinée était passé lentement. En réunion avec les membres de l'équipe assignée à cette affaire, Scorpius n'avait eu cesse de s'agiter, de soupirer et de se plaindre. Il regardait d'un oeil morne les éléments que l'on lui apportait, trouvant une faille dans chacun d'eux et n'hésitant pas à en faire part. La pause du déjeuner avait été une bénédiction pour chaque âme du Bureau comme pour Nate.

En soupirant, l'homme blond daigna suivre son ami à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment Parisien. Le Bureau, siège des Aurors français, était ni plus ni moins caché dans l'École Militaire, située dans le Septième Arrondissement de la célèbre ville. Le bâtiment crépitait tant sous l'effet de la magie que l'on se demandait comment les moldus pouvaient se promener devant sans en ressentir le brusque changement d'atmosphère. Sous le ciel pâle plein de grisaille, l'Ecole Militaire se levait, haut et long édifice, vestige d'une splendeur d'antan. Pourtant, il n'était que peu, face à la Tour Eiffel qui l'achevait par sa taille. L'anglais et le français slalomèrent entre les moldus qui habitaient la bâtisse. Bientôt, tous ces gens finirent par s'effacer pour laisser place à des hommes et des femmes vêtus de robes sorcières étranges et colorés, à des hiboux qui s'échappaient de la foule, à des avions en papiers qui volaient dans tous les sens, soucieux de livrer leurs missives. Le bâtiment était si grand que l'on pourrait croire que personne ne se marchait sur les pieds. Pourtant, toute la population parisienne sorcière semblait s'être retrouvée dans le hall d'entrée. Il régnait un tel capharnaüm que chacun devait crier plus fort que son voisin s'il souhaitait se faire entendre.

Scorpius baissa la tête pour éviter un hibou couleur de terre. Il étouffait. Il avait la sensation d'être oppressé par toute cette agitation. Près de lui, Nate s'égayait de tout ce qu'il voyait. Lui n'y parvenait pas, tout comme il ne parvenait pas à dénouer son ventre depuis qu'il avait appris quelle affaire serait la sienne. Un mal de tête lancinant lui vrillait le crâne, faisant doucement pulser ses yeux. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'enfermer dans son petit appartement sous les toits à Londres et s'éloigner de cette frayeur. Car dans les yeux brillants de son collègue, dans les sourires admiratifs des Aurors, les poignées de mains amicales des agents de terrain, dans tous ces gestes, Scorpius pouvait déceler le tremblement de trop, la crispation, le léger froncement de sourcil qui étaient preuves de la crainte de tous. C'était palpable, pourtant chacun agissait comme s'il ne voyait rien. Et cette hypocrisie, Scorpius l'aborrait.

Silencieux, les deux amis prirent le chemin du second étage, où se trouvait les meilleurs Aurors de France, spécialisés dans les affaires sensibles. Si la plupart de ces hommes et de ces femmes étaient mobilisés pour l'affaire _Luneau_ , ceux qui restaient s'étaient vus intégrés à l'équipe de Scorpius.

En sortant de l'ascenseur ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle que l'on pouvait percevoir au travers des vitres. Contrairement au bureau personnel de Scorpius qui, à l'image de sa carrière d'Auror indépendant, était calme et agréable, le Bureau était une grande salle bruyante dont l'effervescence le fatiguait déjà. Ils passèrent à grand pas le patio grouillant de monde pour atteindre une salle isolée coincée entre une cheminée et une pile d'avions en papier.

Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua dans l'instant que tout le monde était déjà présent. Personne ne le regardait mais il voyait les regards en coin qu'échangeaient ces hommes et ces femmes. Tous l'aimait, mais personne n'osait l'approcher. Soupirant, l'homme blond s'approcha d'un Auror grassouillet qui se tenait à part, le visage plongé dans un épais dossier. Il leva la tête lorsque Scorpius s'approcha de lui :

« Malefoy, » dit-il, « qu'as-tu fais à mes hommes ? » Il faisait référence à son comportement de ce matin.

« Absolument rien, Taborne. L'affaire ne se résoudra pas seule. »

« Bien sur. »

Scorpius n'aimait décidément pas le regard que lui lançait Taborne. Le chef du département n'était pas intimidé par ses anciens faits d'arme, on ne pouvait dire le contraire. Scorpius ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé la façon dont ses yeux froid le regardaient. D'un air négligent, il vérifia que ses barrières mentales étaient bien levées.

« Nous ferions mieux d'installer le tableau, » intervient Nate pour couper court à l'affrontement entre les deux hommes.

« Effectivement, » grinça Taborne en lorgnant Scorpius.

Ce dernier s'éloigna. La rivalité était une chose toujours présente entre eux, peu importe combien l'un respectait l'autre. Il s'approcha du reste des hommes et des femmes tandis que Nate ramenait magiquement à lui un tableau couvert de documents. Sur la table, une pile de parchemins éparpillés ; chaque fait et interrogation était soigneusement rédigé par la plume à papote ; malgré les apparences, chaque parchemin était à sa place, visible à tous. La réunion du matin avait été retranscrite fidèlement et un sortilège plus tard, chaque information était soigneusement trié par catégorie. Scorpius avait décidé de cette marche à suivre. Lorsqu'il était arrivé le matin même, il avait été effaré par l'organisation des investigations. Puisque le Bureau l'avait désigné comme commandant pour cette affaire - au grand dam de Taborne -, il avait exigé que tous se débarrasse de sa pile de parchemins inutiles qui leur dégueulait des informations sans les soumettre à leur compréhension.

Il soupira en s'asseyant. Peu à peu, les hommes cessaient leur discussion pour le regarder. Il y avait un respect flagrant dans leur regard. Il se sentait étrangement rassuré par la présence de Nate à ses côtés.

« Bien, » s'exclama Nate. « Nous devrions nous mettre réellement au boulot, maintenant. »

A ces mots, une vague d'excitation fit trembler les rangs. Scorpius les regarda un à un. Dans le lot, il remarqua un grand basané dont il avait oublié le nom. Sa froideur était un signe quant à l'appartenance de son sang. C'était le seul qui ne s'était pas précipité vers lui lorsqu'il avait mis un pied dans le Bureau. Il l'avait salué poliment puis s'était contenté de l'écouter toute la matinée durant. Scorpius avait été très surpris d'observer les différentes expressions qui froissaient le visage de l'homme. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner, cela le rendait intéressant. Il décala légèrement son regard et tomba dans un banal regard brun. Il frissonna légèrement en avisant la femme qui lui faisait face. Loin d'être dérangé par ses yeux qui le sondait, il détailla lentement la longue cicatrice qui défigurait son visage ridé. Il tourna les yeux. La plupart de ces hommes et femmes avaient été abîmés par le métier. Certain cachait leur cicatrice avec des sortilèges, d'autre les exhibait d'une façon presque dérangeante. Distrait, Scorpius se gratta la poitrine, des frissons recouvrant son corps lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa propre cicatrice.

« Scorpius, comment procédons-nous ? »

L'homme en question leva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Nate qui le fixait avec insistance. Il soupira une fois encore, ne se souciant pas de se montrer irrespectueux, et rassembla ses esprits.

« Bien. Ce matin, nous avons listé ce que nous savons, » commença-t-il en regardant chacune des personnes présentes. « Ce qui se résume à peu de chose. Je me fous de connaitre la manière dont vous avez réussi à récupérer le corps, ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui était ce gamin et comment est-ce qu'on l'a tué. Est-ce clair ? » Il attendit que chaque personne eu acquiescé gravement puis continua : « c'est notre priorité, une famille attend le retour de son enfant. La Réserve était-elle ouverte aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, Mr. Malefoy. Ils n'ont pas voulu prendre le risque de diminuer leur chiffre d'affaire, » répondit d'une voix hésitante un homme barbu.

« Ce sont des abrutis, » soupira Scorpius. « Bien, nous irons les voir. La faille dans la barrière de protection est notre premier indice. Nous devons savoir ce qui l'a créé et ce qui y est passé. »

La plume à papote s'affairait sur les parchemins, grattant avec frénésie pour garder une trace du moindre de ses mots. Les hommes étaient pendus à ses lèvres et attendaient leurs ordres.

« Monsieur, » intervient une voix. Scorpius regarda le concerné d'un regard morne avant de l'inviter à continuer : « Comment savons-nous qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident ? Le gamin peut être tombé accidentellement dans la fosse du dragon. »

Scorpius gonfla ses joues, montrant son mécontentement avec la flegme qui lui était propre. Il s'était attendu à cette question, mais il avait pensé qu'on ne la lui poserait pas directement.

« Vous avez raison, qu'est-ce qui nous montre qu'il s'agit d'une scène de crime ? Une réponse ? »

« Peut-être, » commença une femme à la chevelure blonde, « que le fait qu'une faille ait été retrouvé dans la barrière magique peut nous mettre sur la voie. »

« Et des protections empêchent quiconque de rentrer dans les enclos, Monsieur. »

« Oui. » dit Scorpius en regardant l'homme qui avait posé la question. « Voyez-vous, l'accident est impossible avec tant de précautions. Si l'enfant était plus âgé nous aurions pu envisager un sucuide, mais à onze ou douze ans, le gosse n'était guère capable de faire plus que de lancer un Lumos. Mais la question était pertinente. »

Puis, se tournant vers le reste de ses hommes, il continua d'une voix sans appel :

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider qui fera quoi. Je veux une équipe pour le gamin, une autre pour la réserve. Ceux qui resteront s'occupe de la paperasse. Tout est clair ? Bien, je veux des résultats à la fin de cette journée ! Le coupable est sûrement déjà assez loin pour que nous nous permettions de prendre du retard. »

Rapidement, la dizaine d'Auror se sépara en trois groupes distinct. Scorpius et Nate, bien qu'à contre coeur pour le premier, furent soufflés par leur efficacité. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement, et bien qu'aller sur le terrain en compagnie de Scorpius Malefoy soit une chose que chacun voulait, aucun des hommes affectés à la recherche de l'identité de l'enfant ou à la paperasse ne rechigna : ils savaient à quel instant leur compétences seraient le plus utiles.

Scorpius se leva, et en compagnie de Nate il quitta le bureau suivit du groupe affecté à la visite de la Réserve. Le reste de son équipe s'affairait déjà à préparer les tâches sur lesquelles ils avaient été assigné.

Il allait atteindre la zone de transplanage lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

« Malefoy ! » s'exclama Taborne en rapprochant de lui. « Vous représentez le Bureau pour cette affaire, et non plus votre petite personne. » Il darda le blond d'un regard d'avertissement. « Je ne veux pas de débordements ni de problème, soyez responsable. »

« Monsieur, » dit Scorpius en s'efforçant de garder son calme - la bras de Nate qui le frôla à ce moment fut d'une grande aide. « Vous êtes l'un de ceux qui ont souhaité ma présence et le fait que je dirige cette affaire. Je ferais ce qui me semble devoir être fait. »

« Vous n'êtes pas intouchable. Le Bureau pourrait décider de se passer de vous. »

« Si seulement c'était le cas. »

Sur ces mots, Scorpius s'éloigna, ignorant la colère de l'autre homme. Le sourire aux lèvres, il pénétra dans la zone et il transplana dans un _Bang !_ sonore. Avant de s'éclipser, il eu le loisir de voir la colère frétillante du chef de département s'étaler sur son visage.

Comme un seul homme, le groupe réapparu au beau milieu du brouhaha parisien. La Réserve parisienne était un lieu familier à Scorpius ; cependant il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les sorciers français persistaient à investir la ville de Paris. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de créer ce parc au milieu des montagnes ? Dans un coin naturel ? Non, les parisiens avaient décidés qu'il serait plus intéressant d'installer la Réserve à la périphérie de Paris. Une zone de vide pour les moldus qui ne pouvait voir l'immense Réserve. Malheureusement, les sorciers qui visitaient et habitaient l'endroit n'avait pas la possibilité d'être préservé de la présence infernale des grandes tours parisiennes. Ils avaient une belle vue sur la ville, mais Scorpius se serait bien passé de cet éternel rappel à l'urbanisation.

La Réserve française n'était rien comparé à la Réserve mondiale de Roumanie. Scorpius se demandait ce que Charlie pensait de cet endroit. Il était persuadé qu'il s'y était déjà rendu, les dragons étaient toute sa vie. Le parc était impressionnant : la magie permettait de préserver les centaines d'hectare de terrain aux yeux des moldus, et c'était l'affaire d'une petite cinquantaine de sorciers que de protéger le parc et de s'occuper des barrières magiques. Des dizaines de dragons vivaient dans cette réserve, ils avaient besoin de quantité d'espace.

L'entrée de la Réserve se trouvait face à eux. Semblables à d'hideuses gargouilles, deux grands dragons de pierre trônaient au sommet de chacune des colonnes composant l'arche de l'entrée. Elles représentaient un Boutefeu Chinois et un Noir des Hébrides selon Scorpius. Il pouvait aisément reconnaître la grande queue se terminant par une flèche du second qui s'enroulait autour du pilier de pierre. Il sourit légèrement en les observant. Ils étaient de belles représentation des grandioses créatures qu'ils étaient.

Le groupe n'eu pas le temps de s'avancer qu'une femme se précipita vers eux. Scorpius et Nate reconnurent Doria Adrale. Ils avaient déjà rencontrés la femme durant l'une de leur visite commune. En tant que réel passionné, Scorpius prenait plaisir à parler avec les personnes travaillant ici. Il en connaissait quelques uns. Aujourd'hui, il était agacé de se rendre ici par obligation. Parce qu'une personne a tué un enfant. Le coeur lourd, il se força tout de même à sourire à la belle femme qui s'approchait. Il allait lui tendre la main pour la saluer, mais cette dernière se pencha vers lui pour lui poser quatre bises bruyantes sur les joues. La douce peau de la femme le frôlant, il eu l'occasion de respirer l'odeur rafraichissante d'un quelconque parfum parisien. L'odeur entêtante persista dans ses narines quelques secondes durant, et il l'apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il sourit moqueusement en remarquant que _Miss Adrale_ avait réservé le même sort à son collègue. La femme était d'une sociabilité effarante, fort heureusement elle se contenta d'un geste de la tête en direction des Aurors. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, Scorpius détailla son visage, de ses lèvres charnues à sa chevelure brune. Doria était une belle femme. La directrice de la Réserve francaise attirait les vendeurs de dragon, son charme était aussi ensorcelant que son esprit était acéré.

« Miss Adrale, » la salua Scorpius.

« Mr Malefoy. » Si la femme avait le contact facile, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme forte et puissante. « Est-ce une visite de groupe, que vous nous faites aujourd'hui ? Au moins que ce ne soit une autre affaire ? »

Sa voix était doucereusement teintée de sous-entendu. Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de faire fuir ses clients en criant haut et fort qu'un cadavre avait été retrouvé dans sa réserve. Elle sourit largement à une famille qui passait près d'eux. Doria Adrale était une personnalité parisienne fort connue des sorciers français.

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas aujourd'hui que nous passerons des heures à échanger sur la qualité des écailles de Boutefeu, Madame le directrice, » sourit Scorpius.

« J'apprécie tout de même que ce soit vous deux qui vous occupiez de cette affaire, je n'aime pas tellement que des Aurors fouine ma Réserve. »

Les Aurors échangèrent des regards gênés, ne se sentant pas les bienvenus. Pourtant, l'un d'eux osa s'approcher et Scorpius reconnut avec surprise le grand basané au ton si froid.

« Madame. Auror Luc Anglenoir, » se présenta-t-il lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui. Il présenta rapidement ses collègues puis continua : « nous ferons tout pour résoudre cette affaire sans porter préjudice à la Réserve. Cependant vous comprenez bien que nous devons faire notre travail. »

Scorpius leva un sourcil à l'intervention de l'homme. Ainsi se nommait-il Anglenoir. Il regarda d'un nouvel oeil l'homme qui osait faire face à cette puissante femme qui ne cachait pas son aversion pour les Aurors. Préférant avorter la colère de la femme qui ne tarderait pas à venir, il sourit et dit :

« Merci, Anglenoir. » Puis se tournant vers Adrale : « nous ne sommes pas Aurors, Miss. Malgré tout, nous nous occuperons de cette affaire, comme vous l'a dit mon collègue. »

« Peu importe que vous soyez indépendant, Mr Malefoy. »

"Vous êtes plus compétent", aurait-elle pu rajouter que le message ne serait pas mieux passé. Elle sourit froidement aux Aurors présent, puis s'éloigna vers l'entrée de la Réserve.

« Anglenoir, » dit Nate en suivant la directrice. « Vous ne devrez pas vous opposer ainsi à cette femme. »

Le groupe fit de même avec plus de réticences, Scorpius était curieux de voir comment les Aurors feraient face à l'adversité de la femme. Anglenoir ne semblait pas être du genre à laisser ces choses entraver son travail. Du moins, Scorpius l'espérait.

Le blond rattrapa rapidement Adrale ; il ne savait pas où elle les menait et il n'avait pas le temps de crapahuter. Ils devaient aller à la faille.

« Miss Adrale, nous souhaitons aller voir la faille dans la barrière et rencontrer vos enchanteurs. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle. « La faille est apparue à des kilomètres de là où nous avons retrouvé le corps. Près de l'enclos d'un jeune Boutefeu chinois. »

Il l'écoutait parler du comportement perturbé du Boutefeu qui, après avoir subi le stress de la visite de tant d'humain, n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Scorpius hochait la tête de temps à autre, préoccupé par un détail dans le discours de la femme. Pourquoi la faille était-elle aussi loin du lieu de la découverte du corps ? S'il se souvenait bien, ce n'était pas un Boutefeu qui s'était sustenté du jeune enfant. Nate parut en venir à la même conclusion, car il se pencha vers le blond et dit :

« Ce n'est pas un Pansedefer Malaisien qui a … » Il s'interrompit et finit sa phrase à grand renfort de geste.

Scorpius ne dit mot. Les gestes de Nate n'avaient pas besoin d'être traduit pour être compréhensibles. Tous ici ressentaient un malaise profond en imaginant les derniers instants de l'enfant. C'était d'une violence inouïe, et au fond de lui, Scorpius espérait que le meurtrier avait arraché la vie de l'enfant avant de le jeter dans les crocs d'un dragon affamé. Il acquiesça lentement et rectifia les propos de l'homme :

« Un Pansedefer ukrainien, Nate. Les Pansedefer malaisien n'existent pas. »

Puis il reporta son attention sur Doria pour faire taire la crainte sourde qui grondait dans son coeur : et si le meurtrier recommençait ? Scorpius était effrayé à l'idée de faire face à une nouvelle vague meurtrière, semblable à celle qui avait frappé le pays lors de la Récidive.

Il récupéra le fil de parole de la femme comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'écouter. Ils avaient à présent dépassé l'entrée du parc et traversait les grandes plaines de verdures. Des visiteurs grouillaient tout autour d'eux, et les Aurors -qui avaient pris soin de faire disparaître leur insignes-, gardaient leur esprit concentré sur leur tâche : ils observaient le moindre recoin et la moindre personne. Le trajet jusqu'à l'enclos du Vert gallois fut long, mais la discussion de Doria était assez passionnante pour les tenir tous concentrés. elle leur fournissait de précieuses informations quant à l'organisation de la Réserve. Elle leur apprit ainsi que le lieu était constamment surveillé, que les sortilèges de protections étaient vérifiés chaque semaine et que plusieurs gardiens vivaient sur le territoire. L'endroit n'était donc jamais vide, de nuit comme de jour la vie gravitait autour des dragons. Tous se demandaient comment le meurtrier avait réussi à rentrer dans la Réserve.

« Nous y sommes ! » s'exclama Adrale au bout de quelques instant, pointant un espace vide devant eux.

La femme et les Aurors faisait face à un près. En tant qu'humain, ils ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'un par-terre d'herbes avec au loin, l'effervescence de la ville parisienne. Mais en tant que sorcier, tous pouvaient ressentir le crépitement habituel d'une barrière magique. Scorpius attrapa sa baguette magique et ferma les yeux. S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il ressentait parfaitement la grande barrière qui entourait la Réserve de dragon. Ici, proche de la limite, elle était plus perceptible encore, et l'homme blond fut soufflé par la quantité de magie qui était utilisé pour créer une telle protection. Pourtant, l'air semblait souffrir d'une lourdeur inquiétante. Tout sorcier qui se respectait remarquerait qu'une chose n'allait pas. Scorpius n'eu pas à chercher bien loin pour comprendre : près de la barrière invisible, légèrement sur leur gauche, une dizaine de sorciers qu'il n'avait pas aperçu s'agitaient en secouant leur baguette magique. La faille était là.

Adrale se dirigea vers eux. Son joli visage lisse se froissa quelques secondes durant, laissant passer un frisson d'angoisse. Elle salua un homme de grande taille puis présenta ses invités.

« Gordon Tarbes est sans aucun doute le meilleur sorcier pour comprendre cette brèche, » dit-elle au petit groupe hétéroclyte d'Auror.

Sérieux et respectueux, Gordon salua personnellement chacun des Aurors avant de s'adresser à Scorpius, que Doria avait qualifié de "celui qui prenait en charge l'histoire du jeune garçon". Le visage du grand homme s'affaissa quelques secondes durant, et Nate et Scorpius échangèrent un regard entendu : voilà l'homme qui avait trouvé ce qui restait du garçon. Taborne avait dit qu'un dragonnier et un enchanteur avaient été les premiers à arriver sur la scène de crime.

« Enchanté, » fit Scorpius en serrant la main que Tarbes lui tendait. « Est-ce vous qui avez mis la barrière en place ? »

« Oui, » répondit l'homme. « Cela remonte à de nombreuses années, maintenant. L'ensemble des sortilèges ont été réfléchis et liés par un petit groupe d'enchanteur dont je faisais parti. L'objectif était de créer une barrière impénétrable, protectrice et qui résiste au temps. Nous avions réussi sur tous les points jusqu'à maintenant. »

« La magie n'est jamais éternelle, Monsieur, » le rassura Nate. « De quoi est fait votre protection ? Sa taille est impressionnante et ce qui en émane, plus encore ! »

« L'entretien doit être exponentiel, » renchérit Scorpius avec cependant moins de fougue que son collègue.

« Je vous remercie, Messieurs, mais cela n'est pas grand chose lorsque l'on sait combien de personne ont travaillés pour réaliser cela. Une quantité de sortilège la maintiennent. Les sortilèges habituels évidemment : des boucliers, et des repousses-moldus. Il faut aussi compter tout ce qui nous dissimule, les sorts empêchant le bruit de sortir de la zone, de repérer les dragons qui s'échappe, les signatures magiques. Des dizaines de sortilèges mineurs qui n'ont pas grand d'intérêt. La magie la plus lourde de ce bouclier sont ceux permettant sa taille et toute les signatures magiques qui le composent pour le renforcer. Comme vous le voyez, toutes ces précautions étaient destinées à éviter une erreur de ce genre. Sur toute la surface du bouclier, chaque sortilège est doublé d'une alarme magique. Le meurtrier n'aurait pu toucher à un seul de ces sorts sans que l'un de nous ne soit prévenu. »

L'homme, semblant très professionnel, baissa toutefois la tête, accablé par une culpabilité évidente. Sans le vouloir, Scorpius s'agaca. Il n'avait pas le temps de réconforter un homme qui se pensait coupable d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Laissant Nate mener la conversation, il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour s'approcher de la faille. Il ne pouvait la voir, mais la ressentait aussi sûrement que si elle était dans son coeur. La magie était étrange, parfois elle se faisait discrète, et d'autre fois elle brillait comme un soleil.

Près de la faille, un homme était déjà présent. L'Aurore Anglenoir détaillait d'un regard acéré la brèche, la baguette en l'air. Il semblait s'y connaître. Scorpius l'imita.

« Que comprenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix professionnelle à l'Auror.

Surpris, celui sursauta en le voyant si près de lui. Il se rattrapa cependant rapidement et dit :

« Pas grand chose, Monsieur. Si l'enchanteur a raison, le meurtrier n'aurait jamais pu ouvrir une brèche sans déclencher une alarme. A moins qu'il ne soit extrêmement puissant, mais je doute que cela soit le cas. S'il s'avérait l'être, il ne se serait pas contenté d'ouvrir une brèche, il aurait fait sauter les protections pour entrer plus facilement. Non, ce qui me dérange, c'est la raison de tout cela. A quoi cela a-t-il servit ? Il aurait pu se débarrasser du corps n'importe où. »

« Peut-être, » répondit Scorpius. « Mais les Aurors ont mis des jours avant de le retrouver. Et un dragon mettrait des jours à digérer un humain de la taille d'un enfant. »

Scorpius s'exprimait sur un ton égal. Sans se laisser aller au sentimentalisme, il repoussa au plus profond de lui-même le dégoût qu'il ressentait. Les émotions ne faisaient pas partie de son travail, il pouvait les ignorer. Il ressentit une belle satisfaction lorsque Anglenoir, après s'être tourné vers lui avec un air choqué, avait installé sur son visage un masque de professionnalisme.

« Vous pensez qu'il voulait gagner du temps, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, » dit Scorpius alors que la réponse était inutile. « Cela doit expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas donné le corps au Boutefeu. La brèche découverte, rien ne nous menait jusqu'au Pansedefer. »

« De toute manière, » chuchota le grand homme basané, « la brèche a été découverte après le corps. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux lorsque le reste des hommes et des femmes les rejoignèrent. Scorpius échangea un regard avec Nate, lui demandant silencieusement s'il avait appris quoi que ce soit pouvant les aider. Le brun hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Scorpius soupira et se tourna vers Tarbes.

« Si la barrière ne peut être détruite ou affaiblit sans qu'une alarme ne se déclenche, comme est-il entré ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Théoriquement, si l'on croit la barrière… »

« Oui, » l'encouragea Nate alors que Scorpius perdait patience.

« La barrière nous dit que l'alarme a sonné. »

Le masque de professionnalisme de Scorpius s'ébranla lorsqu'il émit un grognement surpris. Ce que l'homme racontait n'était pas logique, et il se demanda un instant si l'enchanteur n'était pas plus bouleversé qu'il ne paraissait l'être par la découverte du corps de l'enfant et de la faille.

« Donc, » commença Nate, « vous dite que l'alarme a résonné au moment même où la barrière s'est fissuré, mais aucun de vous ne l'a entendu ? »

Tarbes acquiesça. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu retentir l'alarme depuis des années.

« Monsieur, » intervient une Auror dont Scorpius avait oubliée le nom. « Si je puis me permette, serait-il possible que le meurtrier ait ensorcelé les enchanteurs afin qu'ils n'entendent pas l'alarme ? »

La jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards sceptiques, mais elle les ignora néanmoins et se contenta d'attendre la réponse de son supérieur. Celui-ci la regardait, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce que disait la jeune femme était-il seulement possible ? Existait-il un sortilège capable de couper un créateur de sa magie ? Car c'était de cela dont il s'agissait. Une alarme magique reliait son créateur à la protection, ce faisant la magie du premier vibrait lorsque l'alarme se déclenchait. Ainsi, le meurtrier aurait dû couper ce lien ou l'étouffer. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d' une magie capable de réaliser cet exploit, sinon toutes les protections sorcières seraient désuètes. Ils devraient se renseigner.

« Cela peut-être possible, en effet, Auror. Vous tous, » dit Scorpius en s'adressant aux enchanteurs, « rejoignez le Bureau cette après-midi avec le reste d'entre vous, notre équipe s'occupera de vous examiner. Nous devons vérifier qu'aucun sortilège ne vous a été posé dessus. »

La réaction des sorciers-enchanteurs ne se fit pas attendre. Soudainement, tous se tournèrent vers l'homme blond et prirent la parole au même moment :

« Quoi ? »

« Mais vous pensez que nous… »

« C'est dangereux ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'un meurtrier puisse prendre mon contrôle ! »

Dépassé, Scorpius soupira en fermant les yeux. Son mal de tête cognait contre son crâne. Il souhaitait être ailleurs.

« Messieurs ! » s'écria Nate d'un air directif qui étonna tout le monde sauf son collègue. « Calmez-vous. Vous semblez tous en forme, ce n'est qu'un contrôle de routine destiné à comprendre comment le meurtrier est rentré dans la Réserve. »

« Oui, » intervient Doria en s'avançant au milieu des hommes. « Rien ne sert de s'agiter. Passez le temps qu'il faudra au Bureau et rentrez chez vous. Non, Tarbes, laissez-moi finir. Ce n'est pas à discuter. Je veux des hommes capable de faire leur travail. Monsieur Malefoy ? » questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné. « En avez-vous fini ? »

« Oui. Je passerais tout de même voir le Pansedefer. »

« Bien. Maintenant vous convient-il ou plus tard ? »

« Plus tard, si possible. Je souhaiterais demander l'avis d'un professionnel. »

La directrice Adrale, Nate et lui-même s'éloignaient de la barrière, prenant la route du centre de la Réserve. Le reste de ses hommes et de ceux de la femme les suivait. Sous leurs pieds l'herbe s'agitait agréablement au rythme la fraîche brise. Le ciel était dégagé et il faisait bon ; un sortilège permettant de feindre une bonne température.

« Prévenez-moi lorsque vous viendrez, nous avons quelques professionnels du Pansedefer ukrainien. Je vous enverrai une personne capable de répondre à vos questions. »

« Je vous remercie, Miss Adrale. Mais si vous permettez, je souhaiterais tout d'abord en parler avec un camarade qui me vient de la Réserve de Roumanie. »

Scorpius ignora le regard curieux et surpris de Nate sur lui.

« La Réserve de Roumanie ! Par Merlin, nous ramenez-vous une perle rare ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton avide qui dérangea l'homme.

« Toutes mes excuses, » dit Scorpius avec un sourire crispé, « mais mon camarade est à la retraite. »

« Oh. Et bien, je vous souhaite qu'il puisse vous aider. Messieurs, vous avez carte blanche pour vos prochaines visites. Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais les affaires m'attendent. Au plaisir de vous revoir, » dit-elle, toute souriante à Nate.

La femme s'éloigna alors à grand pas, instaurant rapidement une distance entre eux. Ils étaient parvenu à l'entrée de la réserve. Le retour de la foule agaça Scorpius qui grimaça lorsque Nate, moqueur, lui mis un coup d'épaule.

« Nate ! » protesta Scorpius. Finalement, il souria : « Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien. Merci, je ne parvenais pas à la détacher de moi. Tu as vu comme elle me suivait ? Elle me fait toujours le coup, c'est aberrant. »

« Tu es le dernier homme que je connaisse à te plaindre de plaire à une belle femme… Tu crois vraiment qu'elle m'apprécie ? »

« Oui, » soupira le blond.

« Bien ! Tu l'as vexé. » dit Nate en souriant.

« Peu m'importe, » marmona Scorpius.

Nate jeta un regard à son collègue et ami. Celui-ci semblait ailleurs. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air distrait, ses yeux d'acier perdu dans le vide.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Oui, Nate. »

Scorpius souria doucement à son ami avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Il avait en tête d'écrire une missive qu'il enverrait à Charlie. Il ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner de cette idée. Le roux lui permettrait de comprendre le dragon, et peut-être le meurtrier. Mais une pensée bien plus réconfortante que les autres remplaçait ses excuses : l'envie de revoir son vieil ami. Cette seule idée le tourmentait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, et pour la première fois depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il se sentait plus léger. Charlie avait cet effet sur lui, et si auparavant il n'avait jamais été troublé par ce fait, aujourd'hui était différent. Depuis quand faisait-il passer son travail en seconde place ? Charlie était une personne très importante pour Scorpius, et après les stress de ces derniers jours, la nuit plein de cauchemars dûent aux souvenirs de la Récidive et le fait de savoir qu'un enfant avait été assassiné, le blond souhaitait penser à lui. Il enverrait un hibou en rentrant au Bureau. Peut-être que Charlie serait rapidement disponible pour le rencontrer à la Réserve.

« Tout va bien, Nate, » répéta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. « Ce monde me donne mal à la tête. Retournons au Bureau, nous avons du travail. »

 _ **Hibou de Scorpius Malefoy à Charlie Weasley**_

 _Charlie,_

 _J'ose croire que vous foulez encore le sol parisien à ce jour. C'est avec ce fol espoir que je vous invite à nous retrouver dès que le temps vous le permettra. Ma première intention est de vous voir avant que vous ne partiez et que les années ne nous séparent. Mais j'ai également besoin de votre aide concernant une affaire qui, je le sais, vous intéressera particulièrement et vous rendra véhément. Je m'excuse par avance du mal que cela pourrait vous faire éprouver, mais je vous connais assez pour dire que vous ferez tout pour m'aider à appréhender d'un nouvel oeil cette malheureuse affaire qu'il m'incombe de dépoussiérer de son mystère._

 _Je vous propose ainsi de nous rencontrer à la réserve française, ce lieu sera un beau reflet du prémisse de notre rencontre._

 _Scorp'._

 _PS : Blaze est particulièrement excité aujourd'hui, méfiez-vous._

 _ **Hibou de Charlie Weasley à Scorpius Malefoy**_

 _Petit,_

 _Je n'allais pas tarder à m'envoler retrouver ma Roumanie lorsque Blaze m'a surpris. Je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de rester un jour de plus afin d'avoir l'occasion de te revoir. Me voilà fort surpris de la demande que tu me soumets, mais tu me connais assez pour savoir que je manifeste un grand intérêt à tes mots._

 _Retrouvons-nous à 15h à la réserve. Ce sera un bel endroit pour une dernière rencontre._

 _N'ais crainte de mes sentiments, rien ne pourrait entacher le bonheur de partager quelques heures avec toi._

 _Charlie._


End file.
